1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, such as a laser printer.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of laser printers capable of forming color images, there has recently been an increasing popularity in tandem-style color laser printers. These laser printers are provided with a photosensitive drum for each color and a charging device, scanning device, and developing device disposed around the photosensitive drum.
In this type of tandem color laser printer, a toner image in each color borne on the respective photosensitive drum is transferred onto a sheet of paper one after another, enabling the rapid formation of color images.
In a color laser printer proposed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-321840, for example, photosensitive drums for each color are stacked vertically and paper is also conveyed vertically.
However, since the developing device and the scanning device corresponding to each photosensitive drum are arranged side by side in the color laser printer disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-321840, the area required for installing the color laser printer (footprint) is considerably large.